DC Cinematic Universe (HASAMUTENSHI)
The DC Cinematic Universe is a cinematic universe starring the superheroes of DC Comics starting with 2013's popular reboot hit, Man Of Steel, which was very successful on Box Office, so Zack Snyder talked with Warner Bros about creating a universe of movies after the success of Superman. The universe will collide with the likes of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian, Aquaman, The Flash, Arrow, etc. The universe will become bigger each time. Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, and Henry Cavill will be the top-runners for the universe playing Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. This universe will be an extended universe and will take inspiration from Marvel Studio's popular Marvel Cinematic Universe. Movies Phase 1 * Man Of Steel- Release Year: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Clark Kent, one of the last of an extinguished race disguised as an unremarkable human, is forced to reveal his identity when Earth is invaded by an army of survivors who threaten to bring the planet to the brink of destruction. Will he able to be stop them before they get Earth to have the same fate as Krypton? Hero Appearances: Clark Ka'El Kent/Superman Villain: General Zod * Wonder Woman: The Amazon Warrior- Release Year: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Plot: An island, isolated from the surface of Earth; Themyscira, has learned of Superman's attacks and a young Amazonian Warrior known as Princess Diana decides to travel to Earth to explore the likes of humanity. She becomes the greatest Amazon to protect Earth and must defeat a threat from her home island that has threatened to destroy Earth and cause World War 3. Hero Appearances: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Arthur Curry/Aquaman (small appearance) Villain: Ares * The Suicide Squad- Release Year: 2015 Rating: R Plot: The US government and the secret police force that Amanda Waller leads initiates a plan to break out the world's most dangerous villains from Stryker's Island. With the likes of Harleen Quinzel and assassin, Floyd Lawton, and many more low-lifes, they are put on the most dangerous mission in exchange for clemency. Protagonists: Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Rick Flagg, Captain Boomerang, The Joker, June Moone/Enchantress, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, and Chato Santana/El Diablo * The Caped Crusader- Release Year: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: Gotham's Savior by night and Billionaire CEO by day, Bruce Wayne, comes back to the role of the Caped Crusader after a short break from his ego after the death of Jason Todd. The crime in Gotham rises after his leave, which causes him to don the cape of Batman once again. Two-Face, an old enemy of the Caped Crusader, has created his own mutant army and works with Black Mask to fund the powerful growing army and Batman must stop him before it spreads to Gotham and their crime cult takes power. Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Carrie Kelley/Robin, and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (after credits scene) Villains: Harvey Dent/Two-Face and Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Man Of Steel: Dawn Of Justice- Release Year: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Two years into the aftermath of Superman's destruction in the Kryptonian War against Zod, the world is struggling with whether he is needed in the world to stop evil or if he needs to limit his power. Lex Luthor, a powerful business man, runs a campaign as president and secretly tries to get rid of Superman. Using a weapon to try and stop Superman from existing, Superman needs to stop Luthor before his evil may cause yet another chaos in Metropolis. Hero Appearances: Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman (ending), and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (ending) Villains: Lex Luthor and John Corben/Metallo * The Flash: Reverse Flash- Release Year: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Barry Allen, the young police officer and scientist, gets struck by lightning in an experiment gone wrong and is given the ability to run fast speed. He becomes the Flash and fights evil. Barry Allen seeks to learn more about the mystery about his mother's death when he was a kid, as it relates to how he got his powers and finds out his crazy other ego killed his mother; Reverse Flash. Eobard Thawne, the most dangerous villain in Central City, seeks to destroy Barry Allen to become the Flash himself. Will Barry Allen stop this angry psychopath? Hero Appearances: Barry Allen/The Flash, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (after credits scene) Villain: Eobard Thawne/Zoom/Reverse Flash * Justice League: Part 1- Release Year: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Plot: The heroes around the world including the likes of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman gather up the Earth's greatest heroes to form the Justice League to fight evil and watch over the world. A threat from another planet known as Apokolips, in which Clark has feared ever since Lex Luthor's imprisonment, threatens to mash the realms of Apokolips with Earth. The League must find a way to stop this and go greater than each member's capabilities. Team: Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, and Barry Allen/The Flash Villain: Darkseid * Aquaman- Release Year: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Arthur Curry, in his early years as the King Of Atlantis, must face a threat that threatens his Kingdom to be used as Earth's resources. Hero Appearances: Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (ending) Villain: Black Manta * Green Lantern- Release Year: 2018 Rating: PG-13 Plot: The world's greatest pilot, Hal Jordan, is a determined pilot, right after his father before him. He is known for "facing fear" in his air force and aims to be a better pilot. One night changes Hal's life as a ship from a unknown source crashes into the air force base and the creature tells Hal that he is chosen to wear the green ring from the Green Lantern Corps from Planet Oa. He takes it because he can face fear. He travels to Oa and must stop the evil Red Lantern Corps commando, Atrocitus, from finding the Black Hand, who may be the most powerful creature in the universe. Hero Appearances: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Barry Allen/The Flash (small appearance) Villains: Atrocitus and The Black Hand * Justice League: Part 2- Release Year: 2019 Rating: PG-13 Plot: The Justice League finds Martian Manhunter, a being from the Martian Race, in which Darkseid attacked during Earth's invasion. The League must work harder as Apokolips comes closer to mashing to Earth and hell reigns over. Things go awry when Lex Luthor is broken out of jail. The League must set aside their differences and fight for the fate of Earth. Team: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen/The Flash, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, and Arthur Curry/Aquaman Villains: Darkseid and Lex Luthor Phase 2 * Batman: Under The Red Hood- Release Year: 2020 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: Bruce decides to fully go back into the crime fighting position as the Dark Knight and continues to protect the streets of Gotham. However, Bruce realizes that a violent vigilante, completely opposite himself, is roaming Gotham and starting to grow a fearful agenda, creating his own gang and going under the name of Red Hood. Memories from a mistake Bruce made five years ago comes back to the light and the return of the Joker makes things get worse. This is Batman's darkest hour... Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman,Dick Grayson/Nightwing, and Tim Drake/Robin (after credits scene) Villains: Jason Todd/Red Hood, The Joker, Roman Sionis/Black Mask, and Ra's Al Ghul * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive- Release Year: 2020 Rating: PG-13 Plot: After the Apokolips incident, Barry Allen is notified that a race has been spawned, full of Gorillas. He travels to their continent, in which Darkseid has created during the invasion. Barry learns that of their origins, however, Gorilla Grodd, the leader of the secret society, does not approve of Barry's presence, so Barry must unleash his power and become a legend. Hero Appearances: Barry Allen/The Flash and Oliver Queen/Arrow Villain: Gorilla Grodd * Man Of Steel: Brainiac Imperative- Release Year: 2020 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Superman is being praised for his actions after he abolished Apokolips and took on Darkseid. With the city of Metropolis now holding the Hall Of Justice of the Justice League, nothing is better than being Earth's Modern Savior for Clark. However, Lex Luthor continues to taunt Clark, threatening to reveal his identity as Superman, although he is imprisoned in Stryker's Island. Lex awakens an Al-Bot from the planet Colu, where he received during the battle of Apokolips. The intelligent bot is known as Brainiac and his army invades Earth and proves to be the big challenge for Clark. He must learn to protect Lois from danger and defeat the Brainiac. Hero Appearances: Clark Kent/Superman, Kara Zor-El Kent/Supergirl, and Arthur Curry/Aquaman (final battle) Villains: Brainiac and Lex Luthor * The Killing Joke-''' Release Year: 2021 Rating: R Plot: Taking place during Batman's early years as the Caped Crusader, Jack, a man who is dealing with poverty, agrees to a deal from a crime boss known as Alberto Falcone for redemption, but that leads to Jack's demise, as Batman fails to save him from death. He comes back to life, as Batman's first mistake is made, and he becomes the man who is always smiling. He is no longer a regular innocent citizen, but now known as the Joker, and goes on a murderous crime spree. Batman must stop him and learn how Joker becomes his infamous arch-nemesis. He never hurt a living soul until the day he died... Protagonist: Jack/The Joker Others: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, and Commissioner Jim Gordon * '''Green Lantern: Ring Of Fear- Release Year: 2021 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Hal travels to Oa to become a possible commando for his Corps army. His paranoia rises, as his Corps is in war with the Yellow Lanterns, from another planet, whose symbol is fear. Hal remembers to always face fear, which he is the best at. He immediately creates a conflict with Sinestro, the commando of the Yellow Lanterns. As the Red Lanterns also become a crossfire in this war, Hal must stop Sinestro and the Yellow Corps before their all-powerful army reigns over Oa. * Shazam: War Of The Gods- Release Year: 2021 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Billy Batson, a 12-year-old paper boy, is kidnapped by a shadowy figure, who brings him to an elder sorcerer known as Shazam, who is the one of the most powerful beings in the universe, right after Superman. The sorcerer gives Billy the title, as he is determined to fight evil with it. He is able to switch from a young boy to a grown man. However, the elder sorcerer's old apprentice, Teth Adam, also known as Black Adam, who possesses the power of Shazam, hunts for Billy. When Adam takes things too far by killing the sorcerer, Billy must become more than a man; he must become a god. Hero Appearances: Billy Batson/Shazam Villain: Teth Adam/Black Adam * Suicide Squad: Assault On Arkham- Release Year: 2021 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: The Suicide Squad, returns to the role and continues to be known as the Task Force X of Amanda Waller to take on dangerous missions. However, this black ops mission is worse than what they had to do in the past; they have to invade Arkham, the most dangerous county in Gotham, to retrieve a piece of technology that will help them in the future. And they would have to break out all the inmates in Arkham Asylum for it, but keep casualties to a minimum. How far will they have to go to assault Arkham? Protagonists: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Rick Flagg, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, June Moone/Enchantress, Killer Frost, and The Joker Others: Dick Grayson/Nightwing and Tim Drake/Robin * Justice League: New World Order- Release Year: 2022 Rating: PG-13 Plot: When a new group of superhumans, the Hyperclan, arrive on Earth and use their powers to not just fight, but to change the world for the better, folks start to get suspicious of their homegrown heroes, the Justice League. The League does not trust this race and as it turns out, the Hyperclan are shape-shifting a race of White Martians, from Martian Manhunter's origin location. Earth is secretly invaded and the League and the New World Order must fight for power and justice. And they will have to team up with the past evils to stop this power... Team: Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Billy Batson/Shazam, and Oliver Queen/Arrow Villains: Zenturion, A-Mortal, Fluxus, Tronix, Sinestro, Atrocitus, and Brainiac * Batman: Court Of Owls- Release Year: 2022 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: Things are not the same after Jason Todd's disappearance and a face-to-face with the Joker, who is still on the loose for the Suicide Squad. Bruce is haunted everyday, but it gets weary when he learns of a secret illuminati, who has been watching over Gotham for centuries unnoticed. Bruce, with the help of his new Robin, who he must keep from danger after Jason Todd, realizes that the secret organization is made up with rich-goers, who send assassins after the Batman and seek to know his secret identity... Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Oliver Queen/Arrow, and Tim Drake/Robin Villains: Lincoln March, Joseph Powers, Maria Powers, and Selina Kyle/Catwoman Phase 3 * Red Arrow- Release Year: 2023 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Roy Harper lands in the city of Starling and Green Arrow has gone missing. He has been a trainee from John Diggle and Oliver Queen, training him to become a vigilante to protect Starling City, as Green Arrow's arch-nemesis, Brick, has been controlling the crime in the city. He learns something terrifying, as Oliver has been captured by his enemy and now it is up to Roy and the mysterious vigilante, Black Canary, to save Oliver. Hero Appearances: Roy Harper/Red Arrow, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, and Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Villains: Daniel Brickwell/Brick and Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Man Of Steel: Doomsday- Release Year: 2023 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Clark Kent begins taking on the role of working for the US Military and aids them in the war between terrorists. With Luthor on the run and Martian Manhunter telling him about the near, horrific future, Clark's suspicions rise with Luthor. He is prepared to be married to Lois Lane and earn a full time job at the Daily Planet. Now he must save the city when Luthor seeks to destroy him by creating a beast from Krypton, called Doomsday. Will this be Superman's doomsday? Hero Appearances: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Villains: Doomsday and Lex Luthor * Suicide Squad: Clown Prince Of Crime- Release Year: 2023 Rating: R Plot: The Task Force X is fallen apart when Amanda Waller is killed by the crazy, psychotic Joker and some of the members have disappeared, helped by Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and the Arrow. Floyd decides to reassemble the Suicide Squad to do good for the world and stop the Joker from going on his ultimate spree, for one last ride until they are sentenced by to jail. Protagonists: Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Katana, and El Chapo Villains: The Joker and Harley Quinn * War Of The Green Lanterns- Release Year: 2024 Rating: PG-13 Plot: After Hal associates himself with Sinestro, Ferris, and Atrocitus to save Krona during the New World Order, the Guardians of Oa disapprove of this and threaten to take away his ring. The Green Lantern Corps turn on Hal, as he has disobeyed the Guardians' orders. Hal has no choice, but to wage war on his long-time companions... Hero Appearances: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, John Stewart, and Billy Batson/Shazam (final battle) Villains: Mogo, Sinestro, Sodam Yat, and the Guardians of Oa * Teen Titans- Release Year: 2024 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Tim Drake has gone off to leave Bruce and become the vigilante, Red Robin, going off in his own and to Jump City, where he brings his friends, the likes of Garfield Logan, Koriand'r, Rachel Roth, and Wally West. With being the leader of the Teen Titans, he forms the group of heroes to protect over Jump City, becoming the first superhero community that consists of teenagers. They must stop Deathstroke from assassinating Tim. Hero Appearances: Tim Drake/Red Robin, Koriand'r/Starfire, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Rachel Roth/Raven, and Wally West/Kid Flash Villain: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * The Flash: Thunder Rising- Release Year: 2024 Rating: PG-13 Plot: During a dangerous mission with his fellow police officers, Iris is captured and threatened, but Clyde Mardon is killed and a mysterious brother, Mark Mardon, takes on the device that can control weather, becoming a part of his DNA. He has the ability to wipe out the entire city of Central and Barry must travel across Central City, with the help of Gorilla Grodd, in order to save the love of his life and stop this madman from destroying an entire city. Hero Appearances: Barry Allen/The Flash and Gorilla Grodd Villains: Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard and Zoom/Reverse Flash * Shazam: Vengeance Of A God- Release Year: 2024 Rating: PG-13 Plot: An encounter with a cosmic entity, representing as a symbol of God's vengeance gone wrong, changes Billy's life forever. The Spectre threatens to destroy the universe by punishing it and Billy's suspicions rise as it happens right after he fought in the final battle in the War Of The Green Lanterns. Hero Appearances: Billy Batson/Shazam Villain: Jim Corrigan/The Spectre * Nightwing- Release Year: 2025 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: A rise in the crime wave of Bludhaven has been seen; Dick has found out that the Red Hood has returned and is trying to clean up the streets of Bludhaven, before his evil schemes for Gotham. Dick, with the help of his girlfriend, Oracle, one of Batman's old sidekicks, goes on the goal to defeat the infamous Penguin and his crime empire from spreading over Bludhaven. Hero Appearances: Dick Grayson/Nightwing and Barbara Gordon/Oracle Villains: Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin and Jason Todd/Red Hood * Batman: Redemption- Release Year: 2025 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: Bruce Wayne's psychological inside is revealed during his fight to end the powerful illuminati of Court of Owls. Things get more grievous when one of Batman's old evils he put down a long time ago, breaks out of Arkham Asylum; Scarecrow aka Johnathan Crane. He plans to use his ever-more powerful fear gas to reign over the city of Gotham and create fear. Bruce's Knightmare comes true... Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Villains: Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, The Joker, and Harley Quinn * Justice League: Doom- Release Year: 2026 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Clark's worst fear has come true; he has not completely subdued Doomsday, as he has come back, with a stronger form and threatens to destroy the entire world. Clark reassembles the Justice League to band together in their greatest battle that might cost the fate of the entire universe. Team: Clark Kent/Superman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Billy Batson/Shazam, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Oliver Queen/Arrow, and Victor Stone/Cyborg Villains: Doomsday, Hal Jordan/Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, and Ares Phase 4 * Green Lantern: The Blackest Night- Release Year: 2026 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Hal Jordan has gone rogue after the War Of The Green Lanterns and has not been seen ever since the battle in Oa. Meanwhile, John Stewart has been recognized, from the Guardians Of Oa, for his heroics. They grant him the ring that Hal had and the Green Lantern Corps leader is reborn as he becomes the new Green Lantern. John accidentally is contacted by the Black Lanterns and immediately creates conflict with Katma and their planet, Xanshi. They are now headed for Earth for mass destruction. The Blackest Night has awoken... Hero Appearances: John Stewart/Green Lantern Villains: Katma and The Black Hand * Teen Titans: Young Justice- Release Year: 2027 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Nothing has been the same ever since Superman's death and the Justice League splitting up. The world is struggling with whether or not they still need heroes on Earth... and the Teen Titans are the world's only hope and become known as the "Young Justice" after the League split off. One of the only Justice League members left, Aquaman, warns the Titans that Trigon, Raven's evil demonic father, is plotting revenge against her by attacking the universe. To stop him, however, they must travel through the portal of Azarath... Hero Appearances: Tim Drake/Red Robin, Starfire, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Rachel Roth/Raven, Wally West/Kid Flash, and Aqualad * Shazam: Birth Of Captain Marvel- Release Year: 2027 Rating: PG-13 Plot: With Billy's heroic actions being noticed, he becomes the Supreme Sorcerer and gets known as "Captain Marvel". However, an old enemy returns to taunt Billy and he must embrace his inner hero and defeat Black Adam's expanding family before he is overthrown... Hero Appearances: Billy Batson/Shazam/Captain Marvel Villains: Teth Adam/Black Adam, Isis, and Osiris * Batman: The Darkest Knight- Release Year: 2027 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Plot: Still traumatized by his fearful battle with the Scarecrow and testing his inner fears, Bruce must find a way to forget about the past, however, is questioning himself if he should continue to be Batman. When he decides to leave the role as the Caped Crusader for a small time period, a crazy zoologist, who wants to become the Batman, turns into the monstrous Man-Bat after a harmful experiment went on. Langstrom goes to Arkham Asylum and Blackgate to break out all the inmates to create his own army of bat hybrids to invade Gotham in it's silent hour. Meanwhile, a last encounter with the Joker may have to force Bruce to take on the cowl once again. Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman Villains: Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat, The Joker, Basil Karlo/Clayface, and Harley Quinn * Legends Of Tomorrow- Release Year: 2028 Rating: PG-13 Plot: A rogue known as the Rip Hunter has experienced a traumatic event after his wife and two small children died by the powerful dictator known as Vandal Savage. He recruits a ragtag team of both heroes and villains to use time traveling to hopefully prevent Savage from heading to power, even if it is going back very far, which can be harmful... Protagonists: Rip Hunter, Ray Palmer/The Atom, Sarah Lance/White Canary, Firestorm, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, and Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl Antagonist: Vandal Savage * Supergirl- Release Year: 2028 Rating: PG-13 Plot: Kara, still in mourning after her cousin's death, must learn to cope with the responsibilities of being the new modern savior for the world since Superman is no longer alive to protect the world. When a czarnian known as Lobo has been tasked by the L.E.G.I.O.N to take down Kara in order to stop world peace, so that Brainiac II can have time to take over the world and let the L.E.G.I.O.N rule. This may be the most dangerous threat Kara would ever face in her life. Hero Appearances: Kara Zor-El Kent/Supergirl and Clark Kent/Superman (flashbacks) Villains: Lobo and Brainiac II * The Red Hood: Arkham Knight- Release Year: 2029 Rating: R Plot: Jason Todd, as continuing on the mantle of the Red Hood, goes into hiding in Arkham County and must try to avoid Batman's attention as much as possible for his "grand plan". Jason plans on wiping out the remaining of Scarecrow's gang and stop the growing gang war between the Riddler and Bane. As his duty increases in violence, he slowly comes from the Red Hood to the Arkham Knight... Protagonist: Jason Todd/Red Hood Villains: Edward Nigma/The Riddler, Bane, and Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Injustice: Gods Among Us- Release Year: 2030 Rating: PG-13 Plot: The timeline is changed after the Legends Of Tomorrow group has went back in time to save Clark Kent from death in Doomsday. Nothing is better to be back to life for Clark, however, Bruce's greatest foe, the Joker, has killed someone crucial to Clark's life, triggering the Man Of Steel's rage. Bruce has been fearful of Superman's rage for over a decade, so he calls on the Justice League and the Legends Of Tomorrow to stop Superman and his new World Order army, as he dreamed in Batman: Redemption. They must protect their world from destruction, but that means possibly taking down their long time ally... Team: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Kara Zor-El Kent/Supergirl, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Lex Luthor, Rip Hunter, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Tim Drake/Red Robin, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Harley Quinn, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Wally West/Kid Flash, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Ray Palmer/The Atom, Sarah Lance/White Canary, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Gorilla Grodd, and Firestorm Villains: Clark Kent/Superman, Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, Doomsday, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Sinestro, Teth Adam/Black Adam, Killer Frost, The Joker, Darkseid, Brainiac II, Hal Jordan/Yellow Lantern, and Rachel Roth/Raven Category:Crossovers